


(鸣佐）男色

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 35





	(鸣佐）男色

再次醒来已是日上三竿，宇智波"小姐"羞愤难当，恨不得随了前朝那群老头一头撞死在柱子上或者唤人来，把他的天云丛剑十拳剑布都御魂统统搬过来，要是嫌重直接把大蛇丸前两天新造的一日丧命散拿来，他直接轮回了狗皇帝，这狗皇帝有什毛病，女的上男的他也要上，早知不如学了大蛇丸扮个阴阳人扯了婢女熏香小帕了事。

宫女见佐助醒来立马招三唤四吆喝起来，哎贵妃娘娘醒了，伺候的小脾子都死那了，再不来娘娘扒了你们的皮做袄里子，很快便是一水青衣内侍婢子鱼贯而入，跪地作礼齐声恭喜娘娘荣升贵妃，佐助嗔目结舌，只想化身直通天际避雷针，收万道天雷，让他死吧。

殿外晒太阳逗鸟嗑瓜子的鸣皇听人来报贵妃娘娘醒了，瓜子一丢，拍拍屁股一溜烟跑进殿里，迎着佐助杀人目光愣是看出你侬我侬情意绵绵来，他问贵妃可有不适，腰酸吗腿疼吗，朕给你揉揉？宇智波贵妃一个枕头扔过来接着又飞出一双鞋一把珠翠，皇帝左躲右闪上蹿下跳嘴里还不住念叨，哎哎轻点轻点别累着腰，迎面飞来一支上好青花瓷........

皇帝有一胞姐，香磷公主，两人自小不对付，啥东西都要抢上一抢，老皇帝女儿奴，一向偏袒女儿，养的小公主飞扬跋扈混到大公主，流水年龄过去都还没嫁出去，这不，公主听闻皇帝先自己一步娶上媳妇了，不是说好你鳏我过时一起到白头的吗，怎得我出门溜达几圈你就偷偷娶媳妇了？第二天便打上门去瞅瞅是哪个可怜儿嫁给了自己蠢弟弟，结果可怜儿没见到，倒是跟一公子哥撞了个满怀，公主抬手扶扶鼻梁因新奇驾的西洋镜，嗯，好个芝兰玉树公子哥。修眉凤目，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇削薄，本应是清冽锐利的脸却因眼尾一点红生生压下了那份凛冽。

问公子哥能是谁，可不就是刚被赐封的贵妃娘娘，娘娘忙着要逃跑，谁知撞了个火烈鸟。皇帝跟一干婢子侍人都让娘娘用瓶瓶罐罐赶跑了，说是想自个清净一会，都别来扰人，等人走后，娘娘就换回日常服饰准备开溜，与其自己拒不侍寝，被打入冷宫，再放火烧宫逃跑，不如先尝试逃跑，最坏不过也就是被抓起来打入冷宫，然后他再一把火把冷宫烧了趁机逃跑，反正最后结果一个样，都比自个忍不住把皇帝打死连累家人来的强。

佐助内心无声呐喊，我即使死了，被火烧死了，化成灰，洒进南贺川，也要顺着奔流的河水，发出来自三途川的声音大喊，我不当娘娘！ 

皇帝餍足完神清气爽，虽然被贵妃赶出宫殿，但架不住心情好，破天荒的找出几个本子翻看，没消多长时间，大总管木叶丸就连滚带爬冲过来了，皇皇皇上，出事了出大事了，鸣皇抬眼看木叶丸，示意他说话，大总管猛喘几口气，香香香磷公主说贵妃娘娘轻薄他，要带贵妃娘娘回公主府惩罚呢，贵妃娘娘也认了！

鸣皇听完脑袋大，他会信香磷个红毛鬼。都说下方男人那事第一次后，会发热发烧肠胃难受，所以鸣皇觉得贵妃一定是脑子烧糊了才会认下轻薄公主。

皇帝赶到佐助宫殿时，香磷正不顾宫人阻拦拉着他的贵妃往外走，皇帝大喝一声，让香磷把佐助松开，不等香磷开口，佐助先香磷一步直接给自己定了罪，称自己罪该万死，轻薄了香磷公主，现自愿同公主回府接受惩罚，刀山油锅剥皮抽骨绝无怨言，望皇帝不要阻拦，今生无缘侍奉皇帝左右，是自己命不好，说到动情处，佐助的身子都在颤抖，皇帝不忍立马俯身把佐助扶起，轻拍佐助手背，示意他放心，一切有他，不知是不是皇帝错觉，他感觉贵妃抖得更严重了。

香磷看到立马怒目，她冷笑，道，皇帝是准备包庇轻薄小人了？天子犯法，与庶民同罪，怎得，便是因着是你的贵妃就可以逃避罪责？今日他能轻薄公主明日他岂不是能打杀公主了？皇帝笑道，皇姐不用生气，朕没说不罚，该罚，还得重罚，朕不会因为他是朕的贵妃就刻意维护，但佐助是朕的贵妃，所以这个罚需由要朕来罚，哪有让皇姐代朕罚弟媳管理家务的理，让人知道了还不得质疑皇姐有越俎代庖之嫌，再说家事都管理不好，又何以管理天下？恩，这样可好，我罚佐助俸禄一年，禁闭三月，此后见皇姐绕道走，不得与皇姐有任何接触，凡事遇皇姐必退步，皇姐你看可好？

朕与你斗了十几载，还不知你花花心肠？

香磷意味不明的看了低头仍在发抖的佐助一眼，愤愤的丢下一句这事没完就咋咋呼呼的带领婢子侍人离开了。

佐助默默喘口大气，他屈膝行礼，谢皇帝解围，自己以后必按皇帝所言闭门思过，见公主避之。并言是自己行为有失，不可再侍奉皇帝身边，愿皇帝摘掉自己贵妃头衔，自请下堂入冷宫，从此常伴清净，并供奉佛陀，日夜祈祷，为皇帝求一个天下天平万民安康。

鸣皇看佐助屈膝弯腰动作一气呵成，无任何不舒服之样，内心感叹，不愧是贵妃，天生异禀，才第二天，身体丝毫不矫情，棒棒哒。他哈哈一笑，贵妃不必如此，朕知你是被皇姐逼迫，这种事情自小朕就经历多了，不必在意，只是委屈贵妃受罚，不过贵妃放心，俸禄什么的朕都私下赏你，成倍赏。

佐助白眼三连，不了谢了滚吧。

皇帝打横抱起还在心里翻白眼的佐助往宫内走，笑着说，朕觉得应该现在就赏。

唇齿间湿润的交缠，手上动作也不停，皇帝带着薄茧的手探入佐助的里衣，抚摸佐助的胸膛和腰身。一场深吻后，佐助的气息急促，津液挂在嘴角，他根本受不了这种吻，舌根被吸吮的发麻。

鸣人抵住他的额头，低沉的喘息，看着被亲吻过后红艳的薄唇：“朕的贵妃以后还会同别人一起欺骗朕吗”

佐助偏头不理，被放倒在床褥上时，他反抗过，他说自己身体不舒服，他说自己是有罪之身，他甚至恢复原本性子，对着天下至尊又锤又打，但他的功夫多是轻巧技术方面之类，比起力气，他实在挣扎不过身上这个男人。

"恩？佐助不说话，就是答应朕了？该赏"

他再次吻住身下人红艳的唇，像含糖般轻轻舔舐，轻啄，佐助呼吸不顺，唇缝微开想要呼吸，却被鸣人舌头顺势侵入，在口腔内搅弄追逐。激烈接吻时令人脸红心跳的啧啧水声让身下人脸染上一层晚霞红晕，心跳如擂鼓。鸣人再也忍不住，他的唇从佐助嘴唇吻到鼻梁，眼睑，眉心，转至鬓角，埋入颈窝，耳鬓厮磨。

“佐助被亲的舒服吗，我怕昨晚太孟浪了，今天特意找书出来学习的”鸣人埋在颈窝，啃咬着颈肉还不忘问问身下人感受，这时候的佐助恼怒的要死，他既愤怒鸣人男女不忌的无耻，又怒自己竟然被他亲出了反应，这不该是个优秀宇智波该有的反应，他被鸣人压着，只有四肢漏在空气中，他用还能活动的双手去撕扯鸣人的头：“你给我起来，滚啊，找女人做你的贵妃去”

湿热的气息喷吐在佐助颈窝，鸣人吃吃的笑：“女人哪有佐助好，又香又软，比她们俊比她们好干”

佐助的脸在鸣人说出那个恬不知耻的字后红成了西红柿，太无耻了！！！！不要脸 有辱斯文 斯文败类 不要脸 真不要脸！！

：“你不要....啊！...你干嘛”佐助忍不住痛呼，这个无耻之徒竟然竟然......他竟然咬他的....。鸣人湿热的唇咬住佐助的胸前，舌尖更是有一下没一下的触及乳尖，接着舌尖便开始绕着乳晕画圈，如婴儿吃奶，吸吮出声，佐助早在鸣人舌尖舔上乳尖的时候就软了身，彻底瘫软在鸣人身下。

在亲吻中鸣人解开佐助早已凌乱到大敞的衣服，大手揉搓着他的腰，后背，后颈，再顺着脊梁探入股缝，流连到那个极乐之地，佐助身体不住的战栗，昨晚的经历让他怕，鸣人那物太凶了，插入之后他甚至觉得自己的私密处肯定是裂了，一定血流成河，自己肯定是要死了。结束之后自己虽然没死，但他觉得离死也不远了，所以刚刚鸣人的手再次碰到那个地方佐助下意识肌肉绷紧。

鸣人有所察觉，他抬头看着眸里早已含春的人：“怕？”，佐助有些羞涩的微微点头，鸣人把他搂紧怀里，亲吻他的发顶，他的怀抱如山岳，温暖厚实，在鸣人安抚下，佐助逐渐打开了身体，体内攀升起了一股自己都解释不清的气，气在他体内流窜，在每一处叫嚣着不满，它需要爱抚需要亲吻需要更狠更重的东西，佐助埋在鸣人怀里，眼前就是鸣人结实的胸膛，他抿抿嘴唇，学着刚刚鸣人的模样，伸出舌尖轻轻的碰了一下鸣人的乳尖，而后匆匆撤离，后又抬头打算偷看鸣人反应，却对上了一双隐忍泛红的眼，鸣人舔舔嘴唇：“这不怪我了”

佐助还没明白话里意思，就被鸣人翻了身，再次压在床板上：“我本想慢慢来的，但....我大概忍不了了”

随着佐助的惊呼，鸣人握住了他的茎体，撸动着，手里的茧磨蹭过佐助都甚少碰触的地方，鸣人低头看，坏笑着说：“真秀气”，佐助那受的了这个刺激，他双手攀上鸣人的肩，胯不自觉的向鸣人手里抽动，没过多久就在鸣人的手中泄了身，佐助大口的喘着气，全身上下是一点力气也没有了。

“好了宝贝，现在该轮到我了”鸣人的坚硬热乎乎的顶在佐助腹部，茎体的青筋都能感觉到，刚刚经历一场对佐助来说就已经很激烈的情事，让他脑子一片混沌，甚至在鸣人的手指粘着膏体插入他后穴的时候都没有反抗，一指两指三指模仿着性器抽插，直到更热更粗的柱体代替手指插入后穴，昨晚那般撕裂的疼痛再次袭来，佐助才清醒过来，：“你出去啊，疼...啊...你..出去...哈..”

鸣人不管不顾的在他体内冲刺，太舒服了，茎体插入佐助体内就像鱼入水般契合，与佐助水乳交融，让他恨不得就死在这场性事上都可以。他捂住佐助的嘴

："宝贝乖，不疼，一会就好一会就舒服了"

："艹，贵妃你身子真舒服"

："我真不想出去了，今晚就插在里面睡吧"

……

佐助无法开口，他只能呜呜呜的表达他的抗议，漩涡皇帝从一开始就忘了称呼，这个时候还能想起来贵妃二字也不过是逗弄身下的人，他体内阴茎还没拔出就硬是掰着佐助身子翻了个身，佐助整个人趴在了床上，鸣人啃咬他的脊背，一只手搂住佐助的胯迫使他抬起屁股，好让自己进的更深，佐助被禁锢着，鸣人的性器埋在他的体内，硕大与硬度冲击着他的敏感点，急促用力的动作，后穴被性器抽插出的淫液飞溅，囊袋跟臀肉相撞，啪啪啪的声音如锤敲兽鼓，令人面红耳赤的声音大的仿佛盖住了两个人的喘息声，直冲向佐助耳膜，佐助一口咬住捂着他嘴得手，第二次高潮了。

这场性事，持续到鸣人第一次射，不是没想过再来一场，但是鸣人担心佐助的身体受不了，才勉强停了下来，搂着他的男贵妃，沉沉睡去。


End file.
